


东升西落

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 神话变成传说，传说变成传闻，传闻变成故事。传到了伽勒尔地区时，文献记载下了老早时诗人们传唱的几句歌，大意是，过去曾有那么一个人，借助了宝可梦的力量射下了熊熊燃烧的太阳，因为太阳滚烫到都快把自己给烤焦了。太阳落在地上，吸干了水，太阳的鸟见他奄奄一息的模样，拍着翅膀为他驱散炎热和疲惫。他休息够了，才慢慢地回到了空中。因为这一番折腾，太阳没了劲，打那以后就没有那么滚烫了，成了现在这个有时发怒，但幸好大多时候都熠熠生辉得恰到好处的太阳。人、宝可梦、太阳和鸟相安无事，过起了安定的日子。想想丹帝。太阳缓缓下落。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 2





	东升西落

往东走的某个地区里流传着射下太阳的传说。大概吧。奇巴纳没有亲自验证过。

神话变成传说，传说变成传闻，传闻变成故事。传到了伽勒尔地区时，文献记载下了老早时诗人们传唱的几句歌，大意是，过去曾有那么一个人，借助了宝可梦的力量射下了熊熊燃烧的太阳，因为太阳滚烫到都快把自己给烤焦了。太阳落在地上，吸干了水，太阳的鸟见他奄奄一息的模样，拍着翅膀为他驱散炎热和疲惫。他休息够了，才慢慢地回到了空中。因为这一番折腾，太阳没了劲，打那以后就没有那么滚烫了，成了现在这个有时发怒，但幸好大多时候都熠熠生辉得恰到好处的太阳。人、宝可梦、太阳和鸟相安无事，过起了安定的日子。

故事是这么说的。奇巴纳后来才听说了最早的版本。按照古籍记载，太阳就是鸟，太阳是人，太阳也是宝可梦，情节也略有不同。事情变得更混乱了，足以让他写篇十几页纸的论文，内容嘛，可以从宝物库的珍宝延伸出去，探索整个伽勒尔文化与这一神话的交融和差异，再伸展至其他地区，之类云云。因为他当着道馆馆主，没有结业考试一说，这类历史的事情就被他搁置一旁，没真的下笔写过，所以这事不提也罢。神话这东西被他当作是文字和图画中的故事，讲得漂漂亮亮的，但总会这儿缺点儿，那儿改点儿，到最后，最容易找到的那个版本就成了真正的故事。写在童话书里，画在绘本中，读着读着就记住了，然后说给其他人听。

就和伽勒尔的本土英雄传说一样。

在伽勒尔听伽勒尔的版本就行了。话说回来，关于太阳的这个传说是他很久以前读到过的。大概在他十岁前后的时候吧，或许更早一些，早到他有时误以为他从小就知道那个神话故事。

现在又突然间想起来，倒也不因为别的，纯粹是奇巴纳待在竞技场里无所事事，脑袋一转起来，什么都能想到。道馆挑战赛也才刚开始不久，没有挑战者够格能前来踢馆，也没有其他的工作。说训练吧，今天也好好地练习了一番，琢磨琢磨双打战术，再想想看该如何到冠军赛用一对一大放异彩。他已经拟定了不下十个战术，不过也就是先打个腹稿，这段时间增增减减都有可能，等到时候进入决赛，大概会精炼到两三个，最后在挑战冠军的比赛中临机应变。

也可能他会输掉决赛，届时就得站在赛场以外的随便哪个地方——大概是选手通道里——看着那位伽勒尔的头号超级明星拿下又一年的胜利，接受所有人的欢呼，自个儿在那边反复体会心里头的怪滋味。倒也不是稀奇事就是了。不像那个常胜冠军，有一回他输给了彩豆，有一回输给了欧尼奥，有时候是输给美蓉……他想起白天见到的那个受到丹帝本人推荐的小鬼。

这下他就明白自己是如何突然想到射下太阳的传说的了。近乎顿悟。他想起那个小孩时，爬到了宝物库的二楼，正在外套兜里找钥匙。太阳正在往下落，一天也就要结束了，往后看是这么想，往前看就要说离决赛又近了一些。太阳正在往下落，恰好把太阳光洒在他的宝物库的石头墙、石头屋顶上，落日才有的那种橙色渗透进裂开的石头缝里，哪怕他再怎么想着得精心保养、不能让这些文化遗产遭到任何一丁点儿的破坏，这时候也觉得，要是晚霞能整个地被塞进房间里头也不赖。他有时也有这样的浪漫想法。譬如说站在那英雄之间，要是恰好挂毯上的英雄角色被阳光照亮，岂不是当英雄当得更彻底了。他知道角度不对，但想象又不碍什么事。只是这时候晚霞也不过是落在外墙上，洒在他身上。东升西落，恰好就照在这一侧，他打开通往门楼顶的铁门时，觉得自己的手连带着铁门的一部分一起正在闪闪发光，皮肤边缘的轮廓只剩下极亮的金黄色，涂了黑漆的门也变了颜色，好像他自己便是个发光体一样。

他自己当时是没这么想的，单纯觉得金属的反光亮得有些晃眼，尤其是钥匙。就和那太热的太阳一样，这也是太亮的太阳反光啦，他想。在这铁门往上走的地方全是他的地盘，但这么说也不正确，因为他并不拥有这里。但这么想想也没什么，要问的话，他还觉得拳关市的整一座巨大的城堡都是他的领地呢。所以他悠悠哉哉地沿着弯曲狭窄的石阶往上走，仿佛是在巡视自己的领地。一直往上，走到最上面，经过宝物库里放着更加珍贵的那些宝贝的地方还要继续往上，到那一块大概是古时候用来眺望远处的御敌用的高台为止。

视野顿时变得无比宽阔。

上头狂风呼啸。四周挡住了风的墙一旦降下，他的衣服啊，头带啊，都觉得就连奇巴纳自己会被刮跑。他那句“把整个竞技场都掀翻吧！”最初是从这儿来的。决胜台词之类的事情他可没怎么和别人说自己的灵感，少数听过的人嘛……现在就来了一个。听见突然变猛的风声就知道了。那是什么大型宝可梦拍打翅膀打算降落的声音。

还是再说回一下那个传说。他会突然想起它，准是因为他白天对那小孩说了句“当今英雄非冠军丹帝莫属”之类的话。他想到英雄，就想到太阳，那个神话故事就自动跳出来了，在他的脑袋瓜里跑来跑去，然后对他说：你看，当今的英雄头戴王冠，太阳把他照亮，当英雄当得更彻底了。

“果然是在这里啊。”他的身后传来了声音。

奇巴纳的眼前是拳关市的黑色石堡，黑得不像煤炭，更像是被火烤出来的。他靠在东边的一侧矮墙边，弯着腰，把两只胳膊搁在突出来的那一大块平面上。就算到了这么高的地方，他想要抬头看到城堡最高处的那个龙头雕塑，也只会落个脖子酸痛、仰面朝天屁股朝地的结局，而龙只露出它的一点儿胡须。声音从落日的方向传来，本该打东边来的人却从西边出现，不合逻辑，却也不让他意外。

转过身后，他看见太阳站在门楼之上，头戴金冠，石头被他烤焦，空气由于高温开始膨胀……

不对，错了。现实和传说差点混在了一起。是冠军丹帝刚从喷火龙身上下来，背对着爆炸般的金色晚霞站在门楼上，正冲着他咧嘴笑。

落日竟然恰恰好下沉到丹帝的身后，不偏不倚地停留在他的脑袋后方。就像想象中太阳对英雄挂毯所做的那样，照出轮廓，但是却不合理地能将脸看得一清二楚。

害得奇巴纳又是“嗯”又是“哎”的，花了一会儿时间才说得出话。

“瞳美告诉你的吧。好慢啊，又迷路了吗？”

“反应过来时已经离开了拳关市，最后还是得靠喷火龙才终于找到了你。”

“也真亏你就算时不时就会到这里来也认不清路啊。”

丹帝听着又笑了起来。“而且刚刚在下面看到有人在进行宝可梦对战，忍不住看了一会儿，”他坦白道。

奇巴纳这人不爱拐弯抹角地说些不直率的话，所以他才说：当今伽勒尔的英雄，冠军丹帝当之无愧。所谓当之无愧，还得说是两个方面的。一是对伽勒尔而言，二是对说话者本人而言。他说的话就是他的想法。那些挂毯在伽勒尔存在了几百年，甚至可能是上千年前的艺术品的复制，一直保留到现在。而他说英雄，他觉得自己强调这一点就和挂毯在强调三千年前的英雄是一个道理。只是他的话没变成文字或者图画，但说不定在哪儿已经有了，他也没去管过那些八卦。

英雄这个，英雄那个，英雄等等。

传说中的英雄。

传说。

结果这些东西卡在他脑袋里，让他从个宝可梦训练家又一跃回到了当年那个爱钻研历史爱得如痴如醉的小鬼头了。有段时间他窝在书堆里，就只满脑子想着更多、更多、更多……太阳就要落下去啦，有个声音提醒他。他辨别了一会儿，才想到那是他的洛托姆手机在说话。玫红色的手机在空中飘来飘去，外壳被太阳晒得更红了。还有一只手在提醒他。英雄丹帝握着他的手，和他一起靠着东半边的石墙，眼瞅着西边的太阳慢吞吞地消失。

太阳已经到了被远处的山遮住的地方，但光亮仍留在那边，只有天空正上方的地方变成了深蓝色，高处的云甚至还不知怎么地在蓝色背景中被刷上了艳丽的粉色。粉到了极致，奇巴纳低下头，想看一眼丹帝的模样却忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。

“你这家伙全粉啦！”他说。虽然他也没差。

“你也是啊！”丹帝说。

还未散去的晚霞把他俩的皮肤——所有的一切——都变成了粉色的，比SNS上女孩子们爱用的照片滤镜还要粉，几乎到了不真实的地步。丹帝的是更明显的粉色，而他自己的那只粉色的手则因为肤色而显得更深一些。他把冠军的手拉起来，给他展示他们俩的肤色差异。一只手大一点，骨头窄窄的，另一只手相对较小，手指也没有那么长，但看上去更加结实。奇巴纳自认为像他这样拥有一双大手，就应该要负责做握手的那一个。但丹帝总是固执地偏要抢过这个职责，那只手会像是要扑上来一样把他的手给握住。

像是太阳的光偏要落在每一个地方一样。

但太阳这个用于对比的东西很快就被奇巴纳抛到了脑后。趁着他俩变成粉红色的奇怪家伙时，洛托姆找着角度抢拍了一张，只是相机无论如何还不足以将这种可以成为“惊天动地”的粉红色给捕捉下来。波普菈会喜欢这种天气吧，丹帝说。但粉红到了极点的时候，可以说是已经脱离了这个颜色自身的概念，成为了某种更加不得了的东西。话说回来，最不得了的东西就在这里。

奇巴纳用胳膊肘拱了拱英雄。

“要饿坏了，去吃饭啦。”

他是被丹帝拉下去的。台阶很窄，比起两个大男人肩并肩走，一前一后要更顺畅些。丹帝自然是在前头，牵着馆主的手一级两级、一级两级地往下走，一副不这么做的话奇巴纳就会自个儿一溜烟跑没影的样子。奇巴纳当然不会那么做。但他也乐在其中，便什么也不表示。他们往下走，太阳也往下走，夜空也往下走。到了铁门那儿，他们不停地笑着，既是为刚刚边走边说到的一个关于百变怪的笑话，也是出于某种神秘的力量，大概是粉色的晚霞在搞怪。

谁知道呢。那时候太阳已经彻底落山，空气不再是粉色的，但颜色的印记还留在他们身上。

丹帝摘下帽子整理头发时，那副样子活生生得不行，让奇巴纳盯着从头看到尾。不是电视里的那种，甚至不是其他人眼里的那种，比普通的活生生更活生生两百倍。他以前觉得太阳在天上很重要，现在倒觉得这事的排名可以稍微往后退一些了。门楼上的大风把那头长发弄得又乱又蓬，把丹帝变成了只没梳理好毛发的长毛的宝可梦。他把头发捧起来又放下，拿手指当梳子，把头发理顺，但总在哪儿会卡壳，大概是哪儿被风卷出了干巴巴的发结。到最后奇巴纳看不下去了，边偷笑着边拍开他的手，说，让本大爷来。而丹帝呢，他说，拜托了，声音还是响亮而快乐的。

先前那几乎是对着耳朵嘶喊的猛烈风声到低矮处便消散了。反正奇巴纳是听不到了。

英雄啊，冠军啊，太阳啊，还有与之相关的所有的概念也全都灰飞烟灭，在夜晚扯着星星降临时融化在空气里。

就当是先前的火烧得太旺，把它们也都烧尽了吧。


End file.
